When animals of different species were perfused with DMSO-containing solutions, the dendrons at sites of acute pericapillary lesions displayed segmental shrinkage and segmental argentophilia. In these foci the neuronal perikarya are shrunken and there is a striking argentophilia of perikaryal neurofibrils, regarded as an artifactual reaction induced by the postmortem flow of DMSO.